Clyde Gamada
Clyde's profile: NAME: Clyde Gamada AGE: Just turned 17 GENDER: Male ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Clyde looks young for his age but he really is 17. He is rather small with a 5'6" frame and so is often mistaken for being a sophomore instead of senior. He has the typical African-American rasta hair, a dark skin tone and often wears comfy, sporty clothing or at school, his uniform. He easily gets cold so as much as possible he's seen wearing a coat over his school uniform. He has big brown eyes and a goofy grin when smiling. Malcolm David Kelley http://susansternberg.files.wordpress.com/2009/02/walt.jpg PERSONALITY: Clyde has a bit of an awkward side when around strangers. He’s the kind of guy who would make oddly-placed jokes at the worst moments and is highly appreciating of his own comfort zone. However, when around friends he loosens up a lot more and turns into a friendly, kind of goofy and laid-back guy who will do anything for his friends and feels rather responsible for his own actions – and someone elses’. Clyde has since a young age seen sports as a way to set his mind on ‘nothing’ and to get rid of frustrations. He is highly competitive and a true perfectionist, always working hard to make sure he excels in the sports he’s playing AND still manages to keep a B average at school. It causes him to be tired at the end of the day, at home, and during weekdays he just doesn’t have time for a social life. Hanging out with friends is for him either at school or in the weekends. He has lately given up on trying to keep straight A’s since it was simply too demanding in combination with his sports. LIKES: Obviously, he’s a big sports fan. He loves basketball, has recently started going to the gym once a week and when he feels like it, he loves to go to the pool and just swim lanes. Clyde is a guy who likes joking around and likes harmless pranks – even if they’re played on him. He’d just laugh and plan to get back with something even better at that person – in a friendly way though. Clyde is a family guy as well, if someone even speaks bad about his father or his younger brother Reece, he will get highly protective again. Lastly, he loves classic 80’s comedy shows like The Cosby Show and Roseanne. He also has an odd tic for cd’s with all kinds of soul artists on it and spends a lot of his money on it. DISLIKES: Clyde obviously isn’t pleased when someone even says something slightly offensive about his family. He loathes his mother who recently ran off with a co-worker she claimed to have fallen in love with. He hates household work but mostly since with his Dad working a lot, it ends up him having to do it. Clyde is a perfectionist so any kind of disappointment brings him down. He’s also not a fan of buying shoes because he has very broad yet small feet that don’t seem to fit in any kind of nice, fashionable kind of sneaker. STRENGTHS: Clyde is a pretty good friend and has a goofy sense of humor that makes many people laugh just because it sounds so silly. He’s a rather strong guy and in nice shape from the sports he plays. He stands a good chance at a sprint as well and can outrun most people for a while. WEAKNESSES: Perfectionist, misplaced humour when around strangers, can’t handle stress well, he might be fast but he can’t keep on running forever, low energy level in the late evenings, his grudge against his mother. FEARS: He’s highly afraid of breaking something after a bad fall because he sees sports as his way to deal with stress and with a broken leg, he won’t be able to do that anymore. He’s secretly afraid of becoming fat as well. Very pretty girls kind of freak him out and being along with a girl makes him highly nervous. The few times he had a girlfriend, hardly anything happened because of his fear of failure – whether with intimacy, sports or education. RELATIONSHIPS: He’s best friends with ___, it might seem like an odd friendship but the two complete each other perfectly. He feels ___ is the only one he can be his complete self with, especially when playing sports together. FAMILY: Father Tyson (49), mother Yvette (46) whom he doesn’t speak to anymore since they’re divorced and he lives with his Dad. ADD-diagnosed 14-year-old brother Reece. ITEMS: keys, clothes, cleaning stuff, cellphone, ID, basketball, iPod & recharger for phone and iPod. ATTITUDE IN THE GAME: He'd stay indoors and guard the place with all he has. He would never take a risk and go into some open area. He'd fight for survival but would not kill a friend, only make it seem like it so maybe he could lure the system. OTHER: Skipped a grade and that's why he's younger then the rest. During the Program: He is seen asking many questions to the teachers, taking charge of his group much to the envy of Whitney. Clyde is the first one seen to whisper to his classmates that he will wait for them outside.